It's not The Last Time
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Akulah sang Karnivora. Aku tak butuh siapapun berada disisiku, itu hanyalah kelemahan yang hanya dimiliki oleh herbivora. Tapi, perlahan dia berhasil menyusup kedalam hatiku. Apakah aku mulai berubah menjadi Herbivora yang lemah? Pair: 1827,6927,D18,69D
1. Chapter 1

Ilyusha: Kufufufu~ Aku akhirnya publish lagi setelah di paksa oleh Maminda / Mommy (Si Nakyo Hibasawa / Alvina Kyon-kyon Hibasawa).

Yakumo: Sabar dah.

Ilyusha: Ah, Yakumo-san, kau pasti tahu perasaanku karena kita sesama information broker, yang harus bantu-bantu ortu jaga toko n memanajemen toko itu lagi trus ngurusin Koko Calvin bli anime ke aq lagi trus ke Bandung, Fukuro rusak sama dengan fanfic kedelete untung bisa selesaikan tiga fanfic dalam enam jam… Hiks… Capek…. Sibuk…. Pusing….

Yakumo: Iya, iya. Kamu sibuk banget kan, aku tahu, musim liburan itu lebih neraka dari musim sekolah…

Ilyusha: Hiks, benar… Oke, Kyori-chan Disclaimer please…

Kyori: Ilyusha-san tidak memiliki hak atas KHR dan seluruh karakternya. Pair: 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), Genre: untuk kali ini hanya romance dengan sedikit drama dan angsty seperti biasa, Rate: seperti biasa masih T, summary: Selama ini Tsuna selalu memendam perasaanya pada Hibari, dia ingin menyatakan cintanya tapi dia takut akan penolakan walaupun sebentar lagi mereka akan menempuh jalan masing-masing. Akankah cintanya diterima oleh Hibari? Atau dia kan memilih Mukuro yang telah lama mencintainya?

Ilyusha: Oke, Tsuyuki-chan~.

Tsuyuki: Please read and review the first chapter.

-!LyU$#a-

~Tsuna PoV~

Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kejam, mengerikan, haus akan darah, ditakuti semua orang, dan cukup liar? Kurasa kalian akan menjawab tidak.

Tapi, kini aku mencintai orang itu, aku tahu bahwa cintaku tidak akan tercapai tapi setidaknya aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat sayang padanya. Cukup hanya sebentar saja dia mengetahui hal itu. Aku ingin dia melihat kearahku walau hanya sekali, aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai orang yang berada dalam posisi yang sama dengannya.

Tebaklah siapa orang yang kucintai. Ya, dia adalah orang terkuat di Namimori, tak ada satu pun orang dikota ini yang berani menentangnya. Dia sering menyebut orang yang lemah adalah herbivore. Aku tahu dia selalu menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian di kota ini dengan 'mendisiplinkan' semua orang yang melanggar aturan. Aku tahu bahwa semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk melindungi dan menjaga orang-orang yang tinggal di kota ini. Yang dia cintai saat ini dan mungkin untuk selamanya hanyalah kota ini.

Karenanya aku merelakan cintaku. Aku memalingkan cintaku dan memendan jauh-jauh perasaanku padanya. Cintaku kupalingkan pada seorang gadis yang merupakan madona di sekolahku, Sasagawa Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko adalah gadis yang baik, pintar, manis, dan pujaan semua orang. Aku berharap jika aku menjadi pacarnya aku mungkin memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan dia pasti akan mendatangi pusat itu untuk menghentikan kerumunan yang sangat dia benci.

Kedatangan Reborn yang memintaku untuk menjadi Mafia bos juga sangat ingin kutolak tapi mengetahui bahwa kesempatanku dengannya bertemu akan bertambah aku mulai mau menerima kenyataan itu dan juga karena teman-temanku yang juga ikut dalam famiglia-ku.

Aku tetap diam tak mengatakan apapun padanya, setiap aku bertemu dengannya aku hanya meneriakkan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya jeritan 'Hiiii' yang membuatnya melihatku sebagai seorang herbivore. Aku tidak keberatan, setidaknya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Walau hanya sebagai makhluk yang dia lihat sangat lemah dan bahkan tak layak untuk di pandang. Sesekali aku ingin berbicara dengannya tapi aku tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun aku diam seribu bahasa dan hanya memandanginya dari jauh.

Aku pernah berfikir apakah dia kesepian? Sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengerti dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang lain untuk mendekatinya, aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia tidak mau membuka hatinya yang dingin bagaikan es itu. Aku ingin sekali mencairkan es itu, mendekatinya perlahan, dia tak harus menjadi milikku melihatnya bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku, selama ini dari hal yang kuamati Dino-san merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain Kusakabe-san, apakah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku mendekatinya? Setiap kali aku melihat Dino-san dekat pada Hibari-san hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Mengetahui bahwa Dino-san yang menjadi tutor-nya saat Ring conflict saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku sakit. Kadang, aku juga menyamarkan perasaanku agar tak diketahui siapapun, Reborn saja tidak tahu.

Sudah setahun berlalu ketika kami kembali dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, masa dimana aku menyadari kemungkinan cintaku bisa bersemi. Tapi keadaan kami kini cukup jauh, Namimori sudah cukup tenang, tidak ada ledakan-ledakan, kecuali milik Gokudera-kun dan Lambo. Aku merasa mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena setelah kelulusan ini aku akan pergi ke Itali dalam jangka waktu yang lama, aku takut dalam jangka waktu itu dia melihat orang lain, dia menjauh dariku, aku takut dia meninggalkanku.

~End of Tsuna PoV~

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: REVIEW PLEASE~, flame juga boleh, nanti flamenya kugunakan untuk membakar orang-orang yang kubenci karena membuatku ingin membunuh orang.

Tsuyuki: Hiiii…. Maafkan aku Ilyusha-san. -bows-

Ilyusha: Lha? Ngapa kamu yang minta maaf? Kamu ga salah kok… -pats pats-

Tsuyuki: T-tapi…. –teary eyes-

Ilyusha: udah diem yah, nanti kalo kamu nangis saya dibunuh Tsuna sama chara KHR lainnnya terutama si Hibari bersaudara itu nanti -sigh-. Kyori penutupnya…

Kyori: REVIEW PLEASE…. Tsuyuki diam yah, nanti Tsuna-nii bakal bunuh Ilyusha-san kalau kau menangis….

Tsuyuki: -nod-

Ilyusha: -sigh- Bye – bye, kalo penasaran siapa Kyori, Tsuyuki dan Yakumo, mereka OC untuk fanfic saya yang akan saya terbitkan kalo saya lagi 'mood publish'.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilyusha: Tenang itu masih chapter 1 yang chapter selanjutnya Dino, Hibari, Tsuna, dan Mukuro akan kusiksa habis-habisan.

Kyori: Untuk disclaimer: KHR bukan milik ilyusha-san, Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Rate: T. lihat chapter 1. Sumarry: Tak peduli seberapa besar aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku tapi hal itu takkan terwujud, dia hanya mengenalku sebagai seorang penjahat yang akan berakhir menyakitinya. Pair: 6927 (MukuroxTsuna) ONE-SIDE. Oh ya, tiap chapter pair yang tercantum akan berbeda jadi jangan kaget.

Ilyusha: Oke mulai critanya

-!LyU$#a-

~Mukuro PoV~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, nama itu terus terlintas dalam pikiranku, wajahnya yang penuh senyum itu selalu terukir dalam ingatanku, suaranya yang lembut selalu terngiang di telingaku. Ketika aku mendengar atau melihatnya menangis, hatiku sakit dan hancur, ingin aku berada di dekatnya, menenangkannya, memeluknuya, menghiburnya, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak apa-apa. Tapi, semua hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tahu bahwa hatinya tidak memberikan sedikitpun ruang untukku. Aku tahu bahwa dia mencintai sang ketua DC yang ditakuti banyak orang itu.

Sesekali aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Seluruh tempat itu dipenuhi oleh semua ingatannya tentang sang ketua DC. Setiap kali aku melihat hal itu, hatiku hancur bagaikan debu-debu kecil yang hampir tak terlihat oleh mata. Aku juga menyadari kalau sang 'burung' mencintai 'kuda poni'. Ingin rasanya aku memisahkan ikatan tipis sang 'ikan' dari sang 'burung'. Tapi, aku takut hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Hanya sedikit yang bisa kupilih. Kadang aku memilih untuk diam. Aku tidak akan membuatnya mengetahui perasaanku padanya.

Jika bisa, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya tanpa dia mengetahui hal itu. Aku takut dia akan hancur ketika mengetaui bahwa sang 'burung' yang dicintainya tidak mencintainya. Aku sangat takut untuk menghancurkan dirinya. Tapi, sebagian hatiku mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku memberitahunya akan kenyataan itu, sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam hantinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi, apakah aku bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuknya? Apakah aku sudah memilih keputusan yang benar? Apakah aku bisa menggantikan posisi Hibari Kyoya dalam hatinya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak-ku. Aku bingung. Mungkin, semua orang akan mentertawaiku. Karena aku, seorang Rokudo Mukuro, seorang penjahat, dan pembenci mafia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang bos mafia, ditambah lagi orang itu adalah bos kesepuluh dari keluarga mafia Vongola. Keluarga mafia yang paling berkuasa dan terkuat di dunia mafia.

Alasanku adalah karena dia adalah orang pertama yang menerimaku, orangpertama yang tidak takut padaku, orang yang pertama tersenyum dengan tulus padaku, orang pertama yang memperlakukanku sebagai manusia, orang pertama yang mempercayaiku. Jika aku bertemu lebih awal dengannya aku mungkin tidak akan memebenci mafia. Dia adalah orang yang merubah dunia kelabu-ku menjadi berwarna. Orang yang membuka ointu hatiku, Orang yang melelehkan dan mencairkan hatiku yang beku. Untuknya aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan manjadi monster berdarah dingin untuk melindunginya. Aku akan membunuh temenku sendiri jika itu untuk melindunginya. Walau aku harus kehilangan nyawaku aku akan bahagia karena aku mati untuknya. Tapi, tak peduli seberapa besar aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku tapi hal itu takkan terwujud, dia hanya mengenalku sebagai seorang penjahat yang akan berakhir menyakitinya.

Kini aku sedikit bahagia karena dia akan pergi ke Itali meninggalkan sang 'burung'. Tapi dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar itu apapun bisa terjadi. Aku hanya dapat diam dan melihat. Seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal 'itu' Vendicare tidak mungkin menangkapku dan aku bisa berada di sisinya dan menunjukkan kalau aku mencintainya. Semuanya adalah kesalahanku sendiri dan aku menyadari semua itu. Karenanya aku memilih untuk diam hingga dia menyadari semuanya walaupun hal itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, aku akan tetap menunggunya, selamanya.

~ End of Mukuro PoV~

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: Review please~ tunggu, flame juga boleh sih…. Ntar buat membakar orang yang seenaknya saja membentak mama Kyon-kyon/Ukeq tercinta, pake ngusir-ngusir segala trus dia ga sopan banget. Aku sebagai seme-nya Kyon-kyon kagak terima ukeq di bentak padahal ukeq kagak salah.

Tsuyuki: Sabar ya Ilyusha-san

Ilyusha: Tsu-chan…. *hugs*

Tsuyuki: I-ilyusha-sa-san, u-uda-ra

Ilyusha: ups, lupa….

Tsuyuki: …. Ga apa-apa kok….

Ilyusha/Tsuyuki: Dear readers please review~ (Ilyusha: Kasi flame yang banyak untuk membakar orang sialan yang memebentak mama Kyon-kyon/Ukeq tercinta)


	3. Chapter 3

Ilyusha: *sembah sujud* maafkan saya, saya udah lama gak update

Reader: *nyiapin golok/gergaji/pedang/meja(?)/etc*

Ilyusha: JANGAN BUNUH SAYA TTATT….. Bunuh aja sekolah saya (?)

Nevica: Ilyusha-san tidak memiliki KHR kalau dimiliki Ilyusha-san artinya hint 692718 akan ada di tiap episode. Pair: D18 (Dino x HIbari) ONE-SIDE yang tlah ditunggu-tunggu (oleh beberapa reader). Rate: T. Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfoft. Sumarry: Akulah sang Karnivora. Aku tak butuh siapapun berada disisiku, itu hanyalah kelemahan yang hanya dimiliki oleh herbivora. Tapi, pelan perlahan namun pasti dia berhasil menyusup kedalam hatiku. Apakah aku mulai berubah menjadi Herbivora yang lemah? WARNING: OOC karena saya ga bisa ngelakuin PoV-nya Hibari dengan baik dan benar hiks..hiks..hiks.. Hibari, saya nggak tau yang ada di pikiranmu itu apaan sih…..

Ilyusha: Ja, Starto~

-!LyU$#a-

~Hibari PoV~

Kau pasti tahu siapa aku! Bila kau tidak tahu, aku adalah Hibari Kyoya, seorang karnivora. Hmn? Binatang pemakan daging? Bukan, aku bukan binatang. Yang aku maksud karnivora adalah orang yang kuat, sedangkan herbivora adalah orang yang lemah bagaikan binatang pemakan tumbuhan yang merupakan mangsa bagi para karnivora sepertiku. Tapi, bukan berarti binatang kecil itu akan kalah bila berhadapan dengan karnivora karena binatang kecil seperti herbivora memiliki cara untuk bertahan hidup dalam menghadapi karnivora. Ya, seperti seorang herbivore bernama Dino Cavallone, sang Don ke-10 Cavallone Famiglia. Bila kau lihat sekilas, kau akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang ceroboh, bodoh, easy-go-lucky, dan lola (a/n: loading lama).

Pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengenal maupun mengetahui apapun tentang dia, dia juga merupakan kerabat dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang herbivora yang sering membuat masalah di Nami-chuu maupun didalam kota Namimori-ku bersama dengan teman-teman herbivora-nya yang lain. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai pengganggu dalam kota Namimori-ku. Alasan mengapa aku mau menerima Cloud ring, menjadi Guardian of the cloud bagi Sawada Tsunayoshi dan menerima latihan darinya hanya karena akambo bernama Reborn yang kuanggap sebagai seorang karnivora karena aku tahu walaupun dia berwujud akambo, Reborn sangat kuat, dan bila aku menerimanya maka ada banyak kemungkinan bahwa akupun akan bisa bertemu dan bertarung dengan orang yang kuat lainnya, tapi tak kusangka herbivora bodoh dengan julukan Bucking Bconco itu sangatlah kuat, mungkin karena dia dilatih oleh akambo.

Sebelum semua masalah mafia ini muncul aku hanya mengabdikan hidupku untuk Namimori saja aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain selain untuk Namimori. Namun,perlahan aku sang Karnivora ini mulai memiliki perasaan seperti seorang herbivora. Pada awalnya aku hanya mengabaikan perasaan herbivore tak penting ini. Tapi, perasaan itu makin lama makin kuat. Mau tak mau, aku menerima perasaan ini hadir dalam diriku, tapi aku takkan memberi tahu yang lain tentang ini. Mereka hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang karnivora penyendiri yang kuat dan tak memiliki perasaan bodoh. Hari demi hari, aku mulai menikmati kehadiran Bucking Bronco dalam hidupku. Kadang aku tidak menyadari bahwa diriku tersenyum dan tertawa melihat kecerobohannya itu.

Aku berharap bahwa semua akan seperti ini selamanya, hari-hariku yang dipenuhi mengurus herbivora-herbivora bodoh yang selalu membuat masalah di Namimori, melawan orang-orang yang kuat, dan menikmati kehadiran Bucking Bronco disampingku walau aku hampir tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa aku menyukai kehadirannya. Aku tak pernah berpikir atau hal ini tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa Bucking Bronco akan menyukai herbivora yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Ya, Sang Don Cavallone itu menyukai Rokudo Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro, orang (a/n: Mukkun itu nanas, Hibari. Bukan orang~) yang sangat kubenci. Dialah yang pertama kali berhasil menghancurkan harga diriku, menghancurkan hidupku sebagai Karnivora, menunjukkan bahwa aku hanyalah herbivora yang lemah yang dapat dikalahkannya dengan mudah. Dan kini, Illusionist itu mengambil satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Aku mengakui bahwa aku mencintai Dino Cavallone. Tapi, walaupun aku rela melepas Dino dengan illusionist herbivore itu. Aku tahu bahwa illusionist itu menyukai Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dino hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Mukuro dan aku hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Dino. Pada akhirnya aku dan Dino hanya akan menyembunyikan perasaan Dino akan kembali ke Itali menemani herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan kuharap dia masih belum melupakanku bila kami bertemu kembali nanti.

~End of Hibari PoV~

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: Oke, akhirnya chapter ini selesai mufufufu~

Tsuyuki: Sampai chapter ini Ilyusha-san belum membuat dialog sama sekali ya?

Ilyusha: …..masa?

Tsuyuki: Iya.

Ilyusha: Biarkan saja. Biar masuk rekor fic tanpa dialog~

Ilyusha/Tsuyuki: REVIEW PLEASE~~


End file.
